Two Days
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: “3 days Higgins.” The man said coldly. “What does evic- evi- evicted mean?” Marnie tugged on his shirt sleeve. “It means that our mom was in a lot of debt, and she left us to deal with it.” Just a short one shot, it's been too long since the


Two Days

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, even though only one is mentioned.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." Marnie's mother paused at the doorway, and looked at her two children. So precious. "It'll only be for 2 days." She tried to comfort them. After one last look, she turned and left.  
  
Four days had passed since Marnie had seen her mother. Four long days of waiting, hoping that everything was alright. Her only source of entertainment was her 12- year-old brother, who tried to teach her how to play and understand poker.  
  
The look on his face was of pure anxiety by the fifth day. Where was she? He thought.  
  
"Anthony, where is mama?" Marnie asked her brother.  
  
"She ain't comin' back." He muttered. "She left us, that no good liar."  
  
"Mama wouldn't do that, would she?" Marnie continued to ask. He didn't have a chance to answer her question. A loud pounding on the old rickety door interrupted them. Anthony walked silently to the door and answered it.  
  
"Is this the Higgin's house?" A man from the local bank asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Anthony replied flippantly.  
  
"You have not paid for the loan on this house in quite awhile. You have passed the deadline and if you don't hand over the money in 3 days, you will be evicted." The man's booming voice terrified Marnie.  
  
"Uh, sir. I don't know where I will get this money. Our mother left us and well.." Anthony tried to explain.  
  
"Well that's your problem isn't it?" The man said coldly. He closed the door, muttering, "3 days Higgins."  
  
"What does evic- evi- evicted mean?" Marnie tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"It means that our mom was in a lot of debt, and she left us to deal with it." Anthony stormed up the stairs, fuming.  
  
Marnie had no idea why her older brother was so mad, but she soon forgot about it, and went upstairs to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
The sunlight tore through Marnie's window two days later. Hungry, Marnie obeyed her stomach's orders to go eat something. The smell of fresh, hot cooked pancakes waiting for her did not fill the air. She looked around for her beloved Anthony, but he was no where either. His whistling was not there to soothe her as she cried for him. Only the loud booming of a man's voice forced her to cease her tears. "Time's up Higgins, open up." Marnie jumped up and rushed to the door. The scary man from before stood in the doorway. "Where's your brother?" He demanded.  
  
"He's not here. I - I - I can't find him." She gasped through her tears.  
  
"Do you know where he kept the money?" He demanded again.  
  
"Wha- what money s-s-sir?" Marnie tried to control her sobs, but she couldn't.  
  
"That's what I thought." He smiled smugly at her, before he pushed her out the door. "This house no longer belongs to the Higgins. It's the government's now. Get out streetrat." He slammed the door in her face.  
  
She hated that man with every fiber in her frail body. She headed out into the city, not knowing what was in place for her. Why did this happen to her? She thought about what her brother had said to her just the night before. 'We don't bargain for our lives, I think we just get placed in them, and then have to do the best we can.'  
  
Marnie reached the center of town just before noon. Hungry, she whimpered ever time her stomach growled. She stared greedily at the pastries in the bakery. Oh how she longed for food. She pulled herself away from the window and stared at a puddle in the middle of the street. Her brother's worn out shoe lie in the middle of it. How had it gotten there? She wondered. Perhaps he had gone to look for their mother. Without thinking, she began to walk in the direction the shoe pointed. Her only thought was of her only family, that she loved and missed so much.

**a/n **

(so how did you like it? i found it stuffed in a drawer in my room. I guess i had written it when i was bored at school, and then brought it home!)

Review :)


End file.
